Mysterious someone from the past
by JoannaKP
Summary: This is a story about someone from the Salvatore brothers past. This person comes to town. First no one knows this person is here, but then one day Damon gets a letter from this person. This story starts in season 4, when Elena is already a vampire...
1. Chapter 1: Shock

**This story is about someone from the Salvatore brothers past. She is the ... of Damon and Stefan. Do you know who he/she is?**

**This chapter starts with an hot hot Delena scene. Then we will meet with a new character and Damon gets a letter from mysterious someone.**

**Boarding house**

Damon and Elena were dancing after Sia-My love in front of the fireplace. Suddenly they heard a sound outside. They looked out of the window and saw someone moving. They rushed outside. No one was there.

„_What was that?"_ Elena asked.

„_I don't know, but lets go back inside. Just in case."_ Damon said with a smirk on his face. Elena's heart was beating really fast and Damon could hear it. _„Don't worry. It was just the wind. No one will hurt you."_ Elena had been feeling weak ever since Kathrine ha been in town and Stefan wasn't being himself. He had made a deal with Klaus and was keeping secrets from her.

They went back inside. When Elena started to walk away from Damon, he crabbed her arm and looked deeply into her eyes.

„_Are you fine? Considering what Stefan has done." _Damon looked at her with a concerned face on.

„_I'm over Stefan. I just don't care about him anymore. Not after what he has done. I'm sorry Damon. I just ..."_ Elena didn't want to talk anymore. She felt that she hadn't been true to her feelings. She had been afraid of them.

Few moments went by and then Elena leaned forward and kissed him. Damon didn't know why Elena had done it, but it felt good and he didn't want it to end. Damon pushed her against the nearest wall and the kiss went even more passionate. He started kissing her neck. The soft kisses on Elena's neck made her feel superb. She knew it wasn't right, at least not right now, but it felt good and at present she really didn't care about Stefan's feelings. They used their vampire speed to go into Damon's room. Elena pushed Damon onto his bed and then went on top of him. Now the kisses were getting even more passionate. Elena didn't feel guilty. Not guilty at all.

**Morning**

Elena woke up in Damon's bed . Damon was still asleep. Elena came out of the bed as quietly as she could. She took Damon's shirt and put it on. Then she sneaked in to the basement and took a bloodbag and went into the kitchen and pour the blood into a glass. She didn't know what to think about last night, but she was sure in one thing. She didn't regret it at all.

**Mystic Grill**

A beautiful girl walked into the grill. She had chocolate brown hair, light blue eyes. She was wearing black tights, light pink strapless dress, black leather jacket and black boots. She walked to one of the tables and sat down. She looked at the menu. Jeremy and Matt were at work today. Matt saw the girl walking to the table and hit Jeremy's shoulder.

„_Hey, she must be new in town. Haven't seen her before."_ Matt said to Jer, ashe was turning to look who Matt was talking about. Jer almost dropped the glasses he was holding.

„_Well, wow, she's go-gorgeous..."_ Jer stuttered.

„_That's for sure."_ Matt said.

„_But nothing could ever happen, you know. We too live in Mystic Falls aka the capital of supernaturel beings."_ Jeremy added.

„_So what?"_ Matt asked, then he realised, _„What are you waiting? Go! She is sitting in you section."_ Matt said encouraging his friend.

Jeremy walked to the table. _„Hello, what would you like to order?" _The girl looked up at Jeremy with her light blue eyes happly shining.

„_Hello to you too, my name in Alexandra, but you can call me Alex."_ She said it with a smirk.

„_I'm Jeremy. So what would you like to order?" _Jeremy asked again. He didn't know what else to say.

„_Oh, we are talky, aren't we,"_ she still had a smirk on. _„Well then, I'd like to have a Coke."_ While saying it she closed the menu and hand it to Jeremy. Jeremy went back to the bar and started pouring the coke. At the same time Stefan came into the grill. Alexandra saw him a left the table before Stefan could see him. She took her bag and sneaked out of the back door. When Jeremy arrieved to the table with the coke, she was no longer anywhere to be seen.

**Boarding house**

Elena had drank the blood, when se heard the front door opening. Stefan came in and saw Elena only wearing undrewear and Damon's shirt. He looked shocked.

„_What... Did you..."_ he didn't know what to ask. He knew what had happened, but he didn't want to hear it.

„_Yes,"_ Elena said, _„Yes, we did and I need to talk to you."_ Elena was very serious.

„_Just, don't say it."_ Stefan was at the point, that one more thing and he would start to cry, _„Just don't say it. I'm going to the grill. I can't."_ And he walked away leaving Elena shouting at him.

„_Yeah, walk away, that's what your good at! You don't know how to talk to people who care about you! You're a coward!"_ Damon had appeared to the kitchen.

„_What's with all the shouting. I can't sleep like that."_Damon said looking at angry Elena.

„_I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you up. Just your brother is so annoying." _Elena softened, looking at Damon with 'I'm sorry' face.

„_It's okey. Don't worry... But what about last night?"_ Damon asked carefully. But before Elena could answer him, she was interrupted by a knock on the door. They looked at each other for few seconds before Damon went to the door. He opened it, but no one was there. He looked down and saw a letter. On it was wrote _ '__To my dear Salvatore brothers__' _Damon recognised the handwriting, but how.

„_Who was it?"_ Elena asked from the kitchen

„_Oh, just some kids."_ Damon said as calmly as he could. Then he rushed to his room and opened the letter.

'_Dear Damon and Stefan, _

_I want__ Hello... Here is something. Remember it?' _ And that was all. Damon looked into the envelope and took a necklace out of it. Damon was shocked. He didn't know what else to do, but to call Stefan. Stefan didn't pick up the phone so Damon sent him a text. While writing the text he was putting his clothes on and put the envelope, with the necklace, into a pocked in his jacket. This was impossible.

**So what to you think? I know Stelena fans don't like it, but I just couldn't stop myself from writing the beginning like this. So what you think about Alexandra? Who will fall in love with her? Write reviews if you liked it and what you think will happen next.**


	2. Chapter 2: Old friend

**In this chapter Damon will talk to Stefan about the mysterious letter and necklace, someone breaks into the boarding house.**

**Boardning house**

„_Hey, Elena I'm going out."_ Damon shouted on his way out.

„_Where, I wanna come too."_ Elena said appearing to the hallway. Damon didn't want Elena to know about the letter. No just yet.

„_I... I dont't think you want to come with me. I'm meeting Stefan."_ Damon knew that now Elena didn't want to come. She looked at Damon with the 'eww' face and left the hallway. Damon hurried out.

**Mstic Grill**

Stefan's phone started ringing. He looked and saw it was Damon. He ignored the call, but few seconds later his phone buzzed letting Stefan know that he got a text. From Damon. Stefan decided to read it and after that Stefan texted him to meet him at the grill. Stefan saw Jeremy holding a coke and standing in front of an empty table.

„_Hey! Jer, what are you doing?"_ Jeremy saw Stefan and went to answer him.

„_Oh, there was a girl sitting here and now she's gone. Don't know maybe she had to go somewhere." _Jeremy said and left Stefan. Few minutes went by and Damon arrived.

„_We can't talk here too many people." _ Damon said fast and left grill as fast as he had entered it. He wasn't looking back to know that Stefan was following him. Damon walked out of the back door of the grill and waited until Stefan got there before he started to talk.

„_So as the text said it's important,"_ but before Damon could show Stefan the letter, his got punched in the face by Stefan. _„What the hell?!"_ Damon shouted.

„_You know very well what it was for. You slept with her!"_ Stefan was furious. Stefan was about to punch Damon again, but this time Damon could see it coming so jumped away.

„_Stop! Let me talk!" _now Damon was also angry.

„_I don't want to talk to you. I wanna rip your head of."_ Stefan jumped at Damon,but Damon dodged him.

„_Stop!" _and before Stefan could attac him again, Damon took out the necklace and letter and Stefan stopped.

„_Where did you get that from?"_ Stefan was shocked.

„_Someone knocked on the door_, _I opened it and saw an envelope on the ground,"_ Damon said with a calm tone. They both looked worried. Then Damon showed the letter to Stefan.

„_That's her handwriting, but it's impossible. She is dead. Has been for over 100 years now."_ Stefan thought out loud.

„_Or has she been? If there is one thing that I've learned, is that everything is possible." _Damon said it with a smirk on his face, but the smirk wasn't as confident as usual.

**Boarding house**

Elena came out of the shower. She still had some clothes in Stefan room. She went in there and took all her stuff with her and took them to one of the guest bedrooms. Elena picked out a dark blue top, black skinny jeans put them on and put her hair into a high ponytale. She was bored so she decided to text Damon. 'When are you coming back. I'm bored.' Elena sent it and when she didn't get a reply in five minutes she decided to go out.

Elena was putting her things together when she heard the front door opening. At first she thought it was Damon, but when she listened more closely, she heard human heartbeats. She used her vampire powers and tried to get a smell of this person's. It didn't smell like any of her friends. She could actually smell this persons blood. This was odd. It smelled like a sunny day on a beach, like soft kisses on the neck. Just like she had thought of heaven.

Elena now took her phone and texted Damon 'Emergency, someone's in the house. Come quickly.'

**Behind Mystic Grill**

Damon and Stefan were still there. They didn't know what to do with the letter and necklace. They didn't know what it meant. The silence was interrupted by Damon's phone buzzyng for the second time. Again Elena, Damon thought, but he still took his phone out and read the text.

His calm and thinking face quickly changed into a worried face. Stefan saw it.

„_What's wrong? Has something happen to Elena?"_ Stefan was now worried too.

„_She texted that someone is in the house."_ He paused and then continued._ „But what if it is her? She doesn't know that Elena lives with us and maybe she thinks that we're both out. nd no one will be there. What if she hurts Elena or Elena hurts her?" _Damon told it with a worried tone in his voice.

„_But what if it isn't her? What if it's someone who wants to kill her or have revenge on us. What about then?"_ Stefan's worry was switched into anger.

„_Either way, we need to go now." _And gone they were.

**Boardin House**

Elena knew that this person in the house was a human, but she didn't know if he should go out and face them or not. She knew that she could beat a human at a fight, but she wasn't sure she could control herself. Their blood smelled incredibly Elena heard how the human was walking aroud from room to room. Elena hadn't fed for a long time and the bood smell was getting better and better by the second. Finally she cave in and went out of the bedroom.

Elena hit the human against a wall in the hallway. She looked at the girl who was standing between her and the wall. She looked stunning and innocent, but Elena didn't care about the right now.

„_Who are you?"_ Elena asked, but the girl didn't answer. Elena was angry that she didn't get an answer. _„I asked who are you!?" _But still no answer. Elena's rage had growen big and she felt her face changing into the vampire face. Elena leaned forward and bite the girl's neck. Next moment Damon and Stefan came in. Stefan crabbed Elena and pulled her away from the girl. Damon looked the girl and the bite mark on her neck.

„_Let me go!"_ Elena screamed. Damon didn't seem to see Elena, he just look at the girl with a worry-relieved-happy face.

„_Are you okey?"_ Damon asked, the girl nodded and then Damon hugged her.

„_You know this girl? Who is she?" _Elena was still trying to get away from Stefan. Damon turn to Elena. He sighted.

„_Oh Elena. This is Alexandra. Alexandra Salvatore. Mine and Stefan's sister."_

**So what to you think. Too soon? I really wanted to let you know who Alexandra is and why she left the grill when Stefan got there. New chapter soon. Reviews on what you think of it. Thanks for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3:Flashback

**This chapter may seem boring to some of you, but I really wanted to do a flashback chapter so you could get to know what happened back in 1865. So basicly this chapter has many flashback. Enjoy **

**Boarding house**

„_What are you talking about?"_ Elena was confuced and teears started to come out of her eyes, _„She's human. How is it possible?"_ Elena anger toward Stefan's crip was gone and she was looking Alexandra.

„_That's something I want to know too."_ Damon saud and also looked at Alex. Alex looked kind of scared of them. She didn't move. Damon saw how scared her sister was and took a step towards her. _„Don't worry, I'm not mad at you and she won't hurt you anymore,"_ saying that he looked Elena and Elena nodded at him._ „Come on, let's go to the living room and talk."_

Alex started to calm down. She asked quietly, _„So you are Elena not Katherine?"_

„_Yes,"_ Elena said. She felt bad about how she had attacked her.

„_So, can we talk about, how the hell you can be a human again,"_ Stefan said coldly, looking Alex. He wasn't angry with Alex. He was more angry about the fact how Elena had been acting these few days.

„_It's a long story and it goes way back in time."_ Alex said with a little smile on her face.

„_We have time."_ Damon said and sat on the couch next to Elena. He looked at Stefan with a look saying 'sit down and listne her'. Stefan also sat down, but next to Alex on the other couch.

„_Ok, well the story starts on the day all the town vampires were caught."_

**Flashback**

Alex walked down the stairs to his dad Giuseppe's office. As she went in Stefan came out and she smiled at him.

„_Dad, what is going on? There are all these men running outside with torches in their hand."_

„_Nothing darling. Just go in your room and don't come out until I tell you to."_ Giuseppe said and took Alex to her room. _„Good night."_

„_Good night dad."_ Alex said. She closed her door, but she didn't feel like going to sleep, so she took a book and started to read it. She had read few chapters when she heard screaming coming from Stefan's room. Alex sneaked out and saw some men taking Katherine away. Damon came and started begging his dad to let Katherine ago. Alex felt sad for his brother and tears came into her eyes. She rn back to her room and looked out of the window. She saw how Kathrine was put in to a cage and too away. Her dad out with a torch in his hand. Few minutes later she saw Damon and Stefan go out. She coundn't just stay in. She wanted to know what was going on.

Alexandra sneaked out of the house few moment after Stefan and Damon had dissapeared into the woods. She went after them. Walking for about ten minutes she stopped and saw how Damon and Stefan were saving Katherine. There was another vampire who came out of the cage and ran into the forest. Suddenly two loud shots and Alex's brothers felt to the ground. She wanted to run toward them, but she froze. Giuseppe came out of the woods looking at his sons and walked away. Alex didn't know what to do. She was scared. Of her dad and about the fact that she just lost both ofher brothers.

Alex started to run. She run until she was back at home.

**End of flashback**

„_Wait," _Damon interrupted._ „You saw that? You saw us dying?"_

„_Yes, I wasn't suppose to be there."_ Tears came into her eye. Stefan put his arm around Alex and hugged her. Then Elena spoke.

„_Sorry for asking, but how old were you?"_

„_15," _Damon said.

„_That's awful."_ Elena felt for her. She knew what she felt and it must had been een worse to Alex because she was only fifteen when all that happened.

„_Well, as I said the stuory is long so I better keep on telling it to you."_

**Flashback**

Alex went inside and upstairs. When she reached the second floor, she was in shock. All the maids were killed. Trained from blood. Alex felt even more weaker than before. She didn't know what to do. Suddenly she was pushed againt a wall by someone. She looked the man. Alex had seen him many times before in the town, but now the man had his fangs out.

„_Please don't,"_ she begged.

„_It's not your fault your dad tried to kill me,"_ the man had a smirk on his face._ „It won't hurt for long."_ And then his bit her neck. Alex let out a scream, but she knew no one was there to save her. She started to search for something to atteck him. She grabed a wooden statue and stabbed the vampire in the heart with it. The vampire backed away and fell to the ground. Alex felt weak from the blood loss and lost conscious.

Alex heard his dad coming uptairs and looking her.

„_Please wake up," _he said. Alex wanted to say to his dad to keep his hand away from her, but she was too weak to speak. Giuseppe carried Alex to her room and before he could leave Alex said. _„Where are Damon and Stefan."_

Whole next day she stayed away from her dad. She was mad. Her dad had killed her brothers . In the evening Giuseppe came into Alex's room.

„_I'm sorry. There is something I have to say to you. Damon and Stefan aren't coming back. Last night they were killed in a fight."_ Alex didn't say anythng she just looked out of the window. Coward, she thought. What a liar. I hate him. I hope he will die. When Giuseppe had left the room Alex started to think. What if they are not dead? What if they are vampires too? She had hope and right now it was the only thing holding her together.

**End of flashback **

„_Sorry, but you knew about vampires? I mean before you were attecked."_ Elena asked.

„_Mhm."_ Alex looked at Damon an Stefan who had guilty faces on._ „But I'll tell you thaat story later." _

**Flashback**

Alex cried herself to sleep that night.

She woke up in the middle of the night. She tought she heard Stefan's voice. Sneaking out of her room she saw Stefan and Giuseppe arguing. The arguing got so big at one point that Stefan hit his dad and his flew few meters into and table. Alex froze again, like the night before. She saw Stefan going towards dad. And then happened something that she did see coming. Stefan leaned dow and drank their father's blood.

„_No,"_ she squeaked. Stefan turned around and that moment Aleex knew she had to run to her room as quickly as she could. She ran into her bed and pretended to sleep. Few moment after she got to bed her room door opened and Stefan came in. Alex was holding in tears. She didn't want to cry and let him know she's awaik. Stefan stroke her hair. _„Good bye, Alex." _And then he left.

When Stefan had left the houseAlex went into her dad's office and knelt down to his body.

„_I'm sorry. I didn't want this. Please don't leave me."_

**So I am ending this chapter here. The next chapter will have flashbacks too. The reason for that i becaus I didn't want to do this chapter too long. Review, let me know what you think. **** Sneak peek for next episode: He had honey blonde hair. Alexandra looked at him and felt an instant conection.**


	4. Chapter 4: Love makes you blind

**This episode doesn't have as many flashbacks as the last one. This chapter reveals someone from the past of Alexandra. Lover, if you can say that. Enjoy ;)**

**Flashback**

Alex had been next to her dad's body the whole night. She had been awake. It was about eigth o'clock when she heard the front door opening.

„_Hello, is anyone home?"_ It was Jonathan Gilbert. Alex was quiet for some moments before standing up and walking out of the study. When Jonathan saw her apearing his jaw almost dropped. She was coveres in blood. Jonathan ran upstairs as fast as he could.

„_What happened?" _he asked. Alex looked turned her head pointing towards the study. Mr. Gilbert. ran into the study and Alex walked after him. Jonathan started doing something. Alexandr really didn't notice what he did. In fact the next week went by like she didn't exict. She only remembers bits and pieces of that week. Week after the death of Giuseppe there was a funeral for him. Almost all the city was there. Turing the funeral Alex looked at the forest. She saw someone moving. Damon... She shook her head and looked again. There was no one. Just an illusion. After the funeral there was the reading of the will. Alex, as the only child left, got everything. The mansion, money everything.

A year later she was sixteen years old and at that age girls were suppose to get married. There came many men, but non of them seemed to be right. One morning Alexandra woke up. She felt like something good will happen today. She walked downstairs to have breakfast. During breakfast Jonathan Gilbert walked in. He had been coming to see Alex since the day Giuseppe died.

„_Good morning. Put yourself ready."_ Jonathan said smiling at her.

„_Why?"_ Alex looked at him and the realised. _„No, not again. And I thought it was going to be a great day."_

„_Don't be like this. I know you haven't liked the others, but gie thi ona a change. Okey?"_ Jonathan said. Everyone who had came here to meet Alex had left few day after that. Alex didn't like any of them and Jonathan was loosing hope that there would be anyone she liked.

In the afternoon. Alexandra was standing outside the house waiting for another groom to come. She didn't want to do it like this. She wanted to decide who she wants to love and get married to. The carriage arrived and out of it came a gorgeous man. He had honey blonde hair. Alexandra looked at him and felt an instant conection. She started to lower her head, but she was stopped by the man. He took her hand and kissed it gently.

„_Welcome. My name is Alexandra."_ She said and felt how she started to blush.

„_It's lovely to meet you Alexandra. My name is Niklaus, but you can call me Klaus."_

**End of Flashback **

„_Wait, now hold on." _Damon said. _„Klaus, as the Klaus, the original Klaus."_

„_Yeah,"_ Alex said shyly, because eveyone seemed to in shock. _„I know what you must think. He is the evil itself, but he wasn't with me." _Now they looked even more shocked.

„_You fell for that act? How stupid can you be?"_ Stefan said. He was mad that she had fell for their biggest enemy. Alex looked sad and she stood up.

„_I think I'm going to go. It was a mistake to find you and even bigger mistake to tell you about my life the past 100 years."_ Alex started to walk away when Damon went to stop her.

„_Don't go. Stay. This is your home too. You don't have to talk about the past today. Just stay here." _Damon begged. Alex looked into Damon's eyes. He had always been so nice to her. He had been a better brother than Stefan.

„_Ok,"_ she said and sat down, but this time next to Elena.

**Flashback**

Alex and Klaus had spend months together. She felt finally happy and safe again.

„_How long will you be staying here?" _Alex asked one day while they were sitting ina bench in a park.

„_You want to get rid of me?"_ Klaus said with a smirk on his face.

„_No I don't I just..."_ she started explaining herself, but Klaus cut her of with pressing a kiss on her lips. Then he put his forehead against hers and said. _„I'll stay as long as you want me to stay." _And then they kissed again.

Another month went by and it was Alexandra's birthday. After breakfast she met with Klaus who had given her a silver necklace. Later in the evening there was a ball for Alex's 17th birthday. Everyona was dancing and Alex wanted to dance too. She wanted to dance with Klaus, but she didn't see him anywhere. Alex went looking for him. She went to the guesthouse where Klaus was staying. She knocked on the door. No one answerd it. Alex decided to still go inside and look around. She thought she heard a noise coming from the kitchen. Whe she got there, she saw a dreadful scene.

Klaus was drinking from one of the guest necks. He was a vampire. Alex tried to escape, but Klaus had noticed her a blocked her way.

„_Wait, don't... this isn't..."_ Klaus didn't know what to say to her.

„_Why? Why couldn't you just tell my this? I know about vampires. I've know for a long time." _Tears were coming out of her eyes. _„I thought we had something special."_

„_But we to have. I couldn't tell you. I didn't know you knew about vampires..."_

„_Just leave me alone."_ Alex stormed out of the house. She didn't want to go back to the party so she went for a walk. She hadn't been in the forest for a long time. Last time was „that night". She felt the wind blowing. It felt good. She didn't know how far she was when she heard a crack. She looked back, but no one was there. She looked at the sky. There was a big round moon in it. She decided it was best to go back.

Alex turned around, but froze. There was a wolf right in front of her. What was she suppose to do. The wolf jumped on her, trying to bite her. She fought with it, but knew that she couldn't beat it.

„_Help! Anyone. Please!"_ The wolf bite her many times. It hurt. She wanted the pain to be over. Suddenly someone lift the wolf from her. It was Klaus. He killed the wolf like it was a childs play. Klaus went to Alexandra. He bite his wrist.

„_You have to drink or yo will die. Please. Your wounds are too bad. I know you may not like what will happen, but drink." _Klaus was desperate.

„_What will happen?"_

„_You are too hurt, even for my blood to heel you. If you drink you will become a vampire."_

„_No, Klaus, not a vampire. Please no. Is't there any other way."_ Alex begged her.

**End if flashback**

„_So there was another way?"_Elena asked.

„_Yes, he took me to a witch. There was a spell, but there were also concquences. I ''fell into a deep sleep''. I was like the sleeping beauty. I'm sad that I lost so many years in my life and Klaus, but I'm happy to be human. And I'm happy that Klaus respected my choise."_ Alex ended and took a deep breath.

„_Respected? He's a monster. Because of him you went into the forest. He didn't care about you."_ Stefan was frustrated who his sister talked about Klaus. Now Alexandra was mad too.

„_What? Like you were there for me? You went away. You left. No one was there for me. He came and maid me feel happy!"_ Alexandra's eye were filled with tears. She was getting closer to Stefan with every word she said. Stefan wasn't mad, he was worried.

„_Sorry, just I've seen the worst side of him.."_

„_And I've seen the best. Let's just leave it. I'm tired. I didn't think this day would end up like this. I need to get going."_Alex was tired of fighting and all she wanted to do for now was to sleep.

„_Stay here, you're too tire to drive." _Damon said and smiled at her. Alex really felt tired so she decided to stay. Damon hugged lovingly his sister and took her to one of the guest bedrooms. _„As I said before, you're welcome to stay here as long as you want."_

„_Thank you. I really did miss you."_

„_I missed you too." _Damon kissed Alex on her forehead and left her in the room.

**So this chapter came out longer than I expected. What to you think Klaus+Alexandra=Kalex. **

**I know I'm not maybe the bet ship name maker, but Kalex sounds so cool **** . Reviews, what you think about it. Sneak peek for next episode: **_**„Klaus," **_**she said to the man she had pumped into. ;)**


	5. Chapter 5: And we meet again

**This episode will have much more dialoge in it than the others have had. Alex meet with Jeremy at the grill and as she leaves she pumps into Klaus...**

**Boarding house**

Alex couldn't sleep. She had too many things on her mind. She finaly got back her brothers, but everything didn't go as she wanted it to go. Also sleeping over 100 years made her feel unsafe to fall a sleep. She decided to get out of bed about 6 am. Elena had given Alex some of her clothes. Luckily Elena had given her a pair of sweatpants and a sweater. She put them on, took her Ipod and went out for a run. Alex run on an track in the woods. It had been a long time since she last got to go on a run and feel free.

She got back to the house about at 7 o'clock. She didn't know if anyone was up yet, so she decided to sneak back into the house in case they were sleeping. She went to the kitchen to have a glass of water. She didn't know where anything was, because of that it took her some time to find a glass. Drinking the water someone came behind her.

„_Good morning,"_ Elena said friendly.

„_Oh, good morning,"_ she almost dropped the glass._ „I'm sorry, did I wake you up?"_

„_Oh no no. I have been up for a long time."_ Elena said quickly. _„If anyone has to be sorry for something than it's me. I didn't mean to hurt you. To bite you."_ Elena was apologysing.

„_I forgave you a long time ago. It was my fault. I shouldn't have barge into the house like this."_ Alex looked down to the floor. _„I guess I'm going to get my stuff and go."_ She said and walked out of the room. Alex went back to the guest beedroom, took a hot shower and packed her things. She was about to leave, when Damon stopped her.

„_Leaving with out a good bye."_ Alex turned to look at Damon.

„_Why say good bye when I will see you soon again."_She had a soft smile on her face. Alex walked up to Damon and hugged him.

„_You know I meant it. You can come and live here. It can be your home too." _Damon had a worried look on his face.

„_I'll think about it. Meet me at grill later?" _Alex asked.

„_Sure,"_ he wouldn't have missed a change to be with his sister.

„_And take Elena with you,"_ she added and left the boarding house.

**Mystic Falls Hotel**

Alex was staying at a hotel. It was newly opened and it was in the middle of the town. She wanted to get to know Elena. Was she better then Katherine? She wanted her brothers to be happy. Alex had gotten Damon's number last night and now texted him 'meet at grill 6pm?' Few secons went by and Damon replied 'see you then.'She was picking out what to wear. Because she didn't have many clothes to choose from she did it quickly. She picked out black jeans, a light pink top with frill and a black leather jacket.

**Grill**

Alex got to the grill half past five. She saw Jeremy sitting behind one of the tables and went to talk to him.

„_Well, well. You're not working today?"_ Alex had a shy smile on her face. Jeremy looked suprised to see her here.

„_Hi, Alex. Yeah you know, can't work all the time."_ Jeremy said smiling back. _„ You wanna sit?"_

„_No, I meeting here with someone."_ Alex said quickly.

„_Ok, maybe some other time?" _Jeremy asked kind a shyly.

„_Yes, I would love it." _Alex smiled, at that same time Elena and Damon came in. _„Oh, here are the persons I'm meeting." _She pointed at Elena and Damon. Jeremy was confuce.

„_Them? Elena and Damon?"_

„_You know them?"_ Alex was a little suprised.

„_Elena is my sister."_ Jeremy said. Elena and Damon had arrived to Jeremy's table.

„_See you soon."_ Alex said and they went and sit down at a free table. Three of them had a great evening together. They were at the grill from almost three hours. Before they left Alex said.

„_Damon. I thought about what you said earlier and if you still want i would love to move in to the boarding house." _

„_Of course I meant it. Tomorrow? And you can have the room you stay in yesterday." _Damon smiled. Alex meant the world to her. She meant to him even more then Elena. He had always loved her sister and wanted to protect her.

„_Then see you tomorrow." _Alex said. Damon and Elena left the grill. Alex decided to stay as she saw that Jeremy was still here, but now he was at the pool table. Alone. Alex walked over to him.

„_You're playing pool? Alone?"_

„_Yeah you know, everyone i scared to loose." _Jeremy smiled. He felt happy when Alex talked to him.

„_Are you chalenging me? Game on Jer." _And they started to play pool . They played until it Jeremy's phone rang. _„I have to go."_

„_Really? _You give up. That means I win." She said and did a little victory dance. _„But sad you have to go. Bye then." _

„_Bye." _Jeremy said and Alex gave him a friendly kiss on his cheek. After Jereny had left Alex didn't see no poin to stay there so she left. Alex was about to step out of the grill looking at her phone saving Jeremy's number. She wasn't paying attention and she pumped into someone.

„_I'm really sorry,"_ as she looked at the man she had pumped into she stopped talking. _„Klaus," _she breathed out. Klaus was looking at Alex with a shocked face. Non of them moved. Alexandra's heart started beating really fast.

„_Alexandra,"_ Klaus aid slowly. Next moment Alex was pushed against a leaned in like he ws going to kiss her, but instead he leaned towards her neck. _„You're still human." _He took his face away from her neck, but left his arms around her.

„_Let me go, please." _Alex begged. Her heart was beating like crazy. She still loved him.

„_I won't hurt you, I love you."_ This time he leaned in to kiss her, but she pushed him away.

„_If you love me so much, then why weren't you there when I woke up. I was scared alone. Where were you!"_ Saying that Alexandra slipped herself out of the trap that Klaus had made with his arms and ran to the hotel.

**End of this chaper. What to you think? Will Kalex (klaus and Alex) happen? Will she forgive him or will ssomething happen with her and Jeremy? Write reviews **


	6. Chapter 6: Feel so weak

**This chapter has some Kalex action and Elena and Stefan have a little talk about what has lately happened. Enjoy **

**Boarding house**

Elena and Damon got back to the boarding house, serious Stefan waiting for them.

„_Where were you?"_ he mainly asked it from Elena.

„_Out,at the grill,"_ Damon replied. _„We met with Alex. She wanted to get to know Elena better."_

„_Elena could I talk to you?" _

„_Sure,"_ Elena replied shortly.

„_In private,"_ Steafan was looking at his brother. Damon started to leave, but Elena crabbed his arm stopping him.

„_No, anything you want to tell me you can tell to Damon too. We "really" want to hear what you have to say to us."_ Elena said sarcasticly.

„_Since when are you and Damon we?"_ Stefan started to get angry. He wanted to talk to Elena and not with Damon.

„_You know very well since when."_ Elena didn't belive that Stefan had just asked that. She was about to say something, but was stopped by Damon's phone ringing.

„_I'll be right back,"_ Damon said and left the room.

„_Elena, please talk to me."_ Stefan begged.

„_What to you want me to tell you? That I hate and love you at the same time? That I feel like the sun burning me when I see you? That I thought you and I were going to be together forever? You broke my heart and lost my trust. You lost me the moment you started being friends with Klaus again."_ Elena shoute, tears coming out of her eyes.

„_I'm sorry, but you know whyI did it."_ Stefan protected himself.

„_Yes and you told me the reason weeks later. You didn't trust me. You thought I was weak and I'm not. I was about to forgive you, you know. But then, I saw you kissing Katherine."_ Elena felt like her heart was going to break. Stefan didn't know that Elena saw that.

„_What you saw meant nothing."_ Stefan said smiling a soft smile towards her.

„_Why are you smiling?"_ Elena was mad at him. What did he find so ammusing.

„_I don't know how much you saw, but it was a trap."_

„_What are you talking about, what trap? Why trap her if she was gone?" _Elena tought Stefan was lying.

„_Elijah called me that day. He said that Katherine was coming to town because she heard that you became a vampire and that she wanted to kill you. „_ Stefan paused. Elena looked shocked.

„_So you kissed her?" _Elena still didn't belive Stefan.

„_No... Well yes, but..."_

„_But what!?"_

„ _She came her demanding to see you and I tried to calm her down. The kiss happened and then I stabbed her with a vervain tart. Elijah came after her later that day." _ Stefan ended. Elena didn't know what to say to him. He protected her. But...

„_It doesn't change anything. You didn't trust me enough to tell it to me. I'm sorry Stefan I know you meant good, but I just can't."_ Elena wasn't as mad with Stefan as mad she was with herself. She felt the guilt growing inside her. She had slept with Damon. She couldn't look at Stefan with out feeling guilty and she ran to her room. Stefan stood there for some moments when Damon suddenly arrived to the living room. He looked like he had just seen a ghost.

„_What happened? Who called you?"_ Stefan asked quickly.

„_Alex."_ Damon said and left the boarding house.

**Hotel**

'Klaus. No. Why was he here', Were the only things Alex could think. She crabbed her phone and called Damon.

„_Hello sis,"_ Damon greeted her. When he heard Alex crying he asked, _„What's wrong?"_

„_I just... I... know that I was suppose to move in tomorrow, but could you get me today... I saw him and I don't want to be alone here in the hotel. I just...Please..."_

„_Calm down,"_ Damon said with a soft voice. _„Pack you things, I'll be there soon."_ Damon ended the call. Alex started to pack her things. Three minutes later there was a knock on the door. That was quick, Alex tought. She opened the door, but it wasn't Damon behind it. It was Klaus.

„_How did you find me?"_ Alex knew that was a stupid question, but she still asked it.

„_Oh you know very well love. Can I come in?"_ But before Alex could say anything he took a step into her room. He looked at her half packed bag. _„Are you going somewhere?"_

„_Yes I am moving in to my brothers home. So could you please leave? I have alot of packing to do." _Alex tried to sound as calm as she could. She loved him, but they really hadn't talked since she found out he was a vampire. She had been attacked and then she had slept for over hundred years. And she couldn't do it right now. She wasn't ready. Klaus, insted of leaving, used his vampire speed and pushed Alex against the wall.

„_Would you mind moving?"_ Alex tried to be calm, but her voice was shacking.

„_No I'm good right here love."_ He said and a smirk appeared on his face. He looked deep into her eyes. He took one of his hands off her shoulder and softly touched her face. His hand traveled from her cheek to her lips. And then he leavened forward, but not towards her lips, towards her neck. He started pressing soft kisses on her neck. At first she tried to push him away, but Klaus was much stronger and she gave up. It felt amazing. Klaus started moving his kisses toward her face. Every kiss felt like a piece of heaven. Klaus had reached her lips and he put a soft kiss on her lips. Alex enjoyed it, but then realised she was being weak a letting him use herself. In a second she pushed Klaus away.

„_Just go,"_ she said quietly going back to her bag and putting her remaining things in it. As she reached for her last shirt a pair of arms came around her waist and pulling her against Klaus's body.

„_But it just got fun,"_ Klaus whispered in her ear. Klaus turned Alex around so she would face him. She tried desperately to get loose from his grip.

„_Let me go, let me go!" _But Klaus didn't move as Alex kept pushing him.

„_She said let her go."_ Damon had finally gotten to her room. In a second Klaus had let Alex go and raised his hands in the air. _„See you soon,"_ he told her before he left.

„_Are you okey? I should had gotten here earlier." _Damon was worried about Alex and what Klaus had done to her before he got here.

„_I'm fine. Let just go."_ Alex took her bag and they left the room. The ride to the boarding house was quiet. They didn't say a word to each other. They reached to the boarding house and Alex opened the door. Alex was greeted by a drunk Stefan.

„_Hello sister, you look good. Welcome home."_ He almost fell over, but Damon catched him.

„_Ok, someone's had a drink or two too many."_ Damon said starting to take Stefan to his room when he looked back at Alex. _„You can take the room you were in the last night." _Damon said.

„_Oh, Damon before I forget, I need to get a vervain something to protect myself from compulsion."_ Alex said. He nodded to Alex and left with Stefan. Alex walked to her new room and put her bag next to her closet. She had a nice hot shower and went to bed wearing black pajama shorts and a hot pink top. She fell asleep few minutes after her head had hit the pillow.

**Well this is the end of chapter 6. So what did you think of the little Kalex make out scene. Soon a new chapter. Leave reviews. Thank for reading.**


	7. Chapter 7: It's time to shop

**New chapter. Thanks for reading. I don't really know what to say about this chapter. You hope you enjoy it.**

Alex opened her eyes. She was back in 1866 in her old room. She sat up and was supried to see a dark red ball gown. The lights were on, but they didn't light the room much. Alex got out of the bed slowly walking out of her room.

Upstairs hallway was also quite dark. She walked to the stair. Alex heard music downstairs and someone going into the living room. She went downstairs and walked into the living room. No one was there. Alex turned around to leave the living room, but was stopped by Klaus. He smoothly put one of his hand around her waist and the other hand into her. They started dancing slowly. Alexandra looked into Klaus's blue eyes. Ther looke so innocent. Klaus started spinning Alexandra slowly.

Suddenly Alexandra didn't felt Klaus's hand touching her and she stopped spinning. She looked around and saw Klaus going out of the back door. _„Wait."_ But Klaus didn't stop. He just briefly looked at her with a smirk on his face and left the house. Alex didn't wait long. She raised the front of her dress and ran to the door Klaus had just left. She saw Klaus going into the forest. Alex didn't think she just ran.

Alexanrda was in the middle of the forest and she couldn't see Klaus anymore. _„Klaus! Klaus!"_ But there was no answer. Where was he? She looked around and saw someone moving. Alex started to go there where she saw someone moving, but froze when she saw Klaus coming towards her. His eyes were blood red and his fangs were out. 'No this can't happen', Alex thought as she started to slowly back. Klaus still had his smirk on and soon he reached Alex.

„_No, don't,"_ Alex begged. Klaus just smiled and put finger on her mouth to shush her. _„It won't hurt long." _ And then he bit her. It didn't feel as uncomfortable as she thought it would be. At one moment Alex started feeling weak. She would had fallen to the ground, but Klaus put his hand around her waist to keep her up. Alex didn't know how much more blood she had left in her.

When Klaus stopped, he let Alexndra fall to the ground and started to walk away. _„Don't go. I need you. I love you." _ Klaus just smirked at her and disappeared.

**Boarding house**

Alex woke up screaming. She looked around and saw that a window was opened. When did she do that, she thought. Few moments later Damon arrived with Stefan.

„_What's wrong?"_ Damon asked looking Alex with a worried face.

„_I think we need to get me that vervain thing. Now."_ Alex said and came out of her bed.

„_I have a ring that has vervain in it."_ Stefan said with little smile on his face. Alex nodded. Stefan left the room, but was back in about a minute. He cave Alex the ring. It was silver and some small diamond on it.

„_It fantastic,"_ Alex said and hugged her brother. Rest of the morning went by calmly. Alex had breakfast with Damon, Stefan and Elena. Elena had promised to take Alex shopping and that's exactly what they did. Elena took Damon's car and drove out of Mystic Falls. The ride lasted about 30 minutes. Alexandra didn't know where Elena was taking her and when they got there her jaw dropped. The mall was huge. Elena grabbed Alexandra's hand and they went in. It looked eet bigger inside. There was everything starting from dinning places ending with jewelry shops. They must have gone to hundreds of shop or at least thats what Alex felt like.

„_Come on, this last one and then we can get something to eat."_ Elena said. Alex didn't see what else she would need. They both had about ten bags in each hand.

„_Okey Lena, but it will be the last one. Promise?"_ Alex said with a tired voice.

„_Promise,"_ Elena said with a giggle and pulled Alex into the store. Alex didnn't really think she needed anything else, but with few moments Elena had her hand full of new clothes for Alex to try on. Alex went into a dressing room and tried on a golden dress that was a little bit shorter than knee-height.

„_Lena, what to you think? I don't really like it so much."_ She was waiting for Elena to look into the dressing room and ay something about it, but she didn't do it. Instead a blond headed guy opened the dressing rooms door. It was Klaus.

„_Well, I think you look hot in it,"_ he said and stepped into the dressing room and locked it.

„_What are you doing here?"_ Alex asked him.

„_What? Can't I shop?"_ he answered with a smirk on his face.

„_No, I mean what are you doing here in the dressing room?"_ Alex was getting angry.

„_I wanted to see you."_ He said and pushed her against the dressing rooms wall. Klaus looked deeply into Alex's eyes.

„_You can't compel me anymore. I know it was you who messed with my dreams last night."_Alex didn't feel weak like the last time she was pushed against the wall by Klaus.

„_I don't know what you're talking," _and his smirk grew. They both were quiet for few moments, then came Elena.

„_Alex, let me in, I want to see the dress."_ Alex was about to say to Elena that Klaus was there, but then looked at him and she said, _„Oh, actually could you get me the same sized dress just dark red?"_

„_Okey, but try this dress," _ she threw a purple summery dress to her over the dressing rooms door and then she left. Klaus took some steps closer to Alex and grabbed the bottom of the dress and started lifting it up.

„_What the hell are you doing?"_ She yelled at him.

„_Shh... You promised to Elena to try this dress and I am just helping you." _And he continued pulling up the dress. Again Alex's heart started beating faster. The dress was finaly off of her. Alex was wearing black lace underwear. Klaus leaned closer to Alex. She could now feel his breath on her face.

„_This has to stop. Just don't do it."_

„_What has to stop?"_ Klaus said innocently.

„_This right here, you teasing me."_ She sighed.

„_Oh you know you like it."_ He leaned even more closer to her and pressed a small kiss on her lips. Next moment he was gone and she could hear Elena knockin on the door.

„_Are you ready?"_ Alex quickly grabbed the dress and put it on.

After she had tried on about twenty more dresses and they bought five of them, they went eating. Alex didn't tell Elena anything about Klaus being in the dressing room. She still loved Klaus and she liked the way Klaus teased her, but she knew it wasn't right to be with him. She just actually wanted to get home have a nice hot shower and go to be.

Thay got home little after 9 pm. Alex took her bags, there were about twenty of them and in each bag had at least three things in them, and went to her room. She wasn't going to unpack the bags today she was just going to put the bags (or as many of them as she could) into her closet.

**Boarding house living room**

Jeremy came in to the house.

„_What is it Gilbert?"_ Damon asked annoied. Elena came into the living room.

„_Jeremy, who... what?"_ Jeremy had a bite mark on his neck.

„_I don't know. I just went into the kitchen to have a glass of water and someone bit me. Luckily I had a wooden stick and I stabbed him or her and got out of the house and drove here." _ He said and sat down on a couch. Elena went out of the room for a moment and came back with a first-aid kit.

„_You are going to stay here, tomorrow we are goin to get your stuff from the house and bring them here." _ Elena said looking at Jeremy with a worried face.

„_Wait what? When did this house become a hotel?"_ Damon said.

„_Damon! He's my brother and I can't just send him back there, knowing that someone could hurt him at any moment."_ Elena was mad at Damon. Why couldn't he just be a normal person for a moment?

„_Okey, you can stay in one if the guest bedrooms,"_ and Damon left to the basement.

„_I'm just going to see how he is. Can you get around yourself?"_ Elena asked Jeremy.

„_Yeah, see you in the morning or when ever."_ He smiled and Elena left the living room.

**Boarding House Alex's room**

Alex came out of the shower and put her hair up in a messy bun. It was then she discovered she had forgotten her pj on her bed. She went out of her bathroom to her bed when the door of her room opened and Jeremy walked in. His jaw basicly dropped at the sight of Alex only wearing a towel.

„_What are you doing here?"_ He turned around and face away from Alex.

„_This is my room. What are you doing here?"_

„_I'm staying here for few days and Damon said I could pick a bedroom for myself." _While Jeremy was talking Alex had putten on her black pj shorts and her hot pink top.

„_Oh, you can turn around now."_ Alex smiled shyly as jeremy turned around.

„_So your living here? That's pretty cool. How long will you be staying here?"_ Jeremy asked. Alex really liked him. It was good to talk to a human for change.

„_I don't know. I haven't decided yet, but I think I'm not going away any time soon." _ She smiled at him and he back. _„I'm sorry, I don't mean to be rude, but could you go I would like to go to sleep. Your sister tired me with all the shopping we did today."_ Jeremy nodded. They said good night to eacj other and Jeremy left the room.

Alex went to her bed. It felt like heaven. She just laid in her bed few minutes before she fell asleep.

**Did you like it? I didn't really know how to end it so it came out a little longer than my other ones. Please write reviews. Thank you for reading.**


	8. Chapter 8: Date

**This chapter has alot of things going on. Again I don't want to give too much away, but few thing that I can say: 1) There are few Kalex scenes in this chapter, 2) April comes to this story. Enjoy reading. **

**Boarding house**

Damon, Jeremy and Elena were in the kitchen having a cup of coffee when Stefan came there.

„_Good morning everyone. So what to we have planned today."_ He asked with a happy voice and a smile on his face.

„_What got you so happy?"_ Damon asked. It wasn't like Stefan to be happy, especialy these days. Stefan opened his mouth to say something to Damon, but Elena talked before he could say anything.

„_We are going to go to mine and Jeremy's home. Last night someone atteced him and we have to find out who it was."_ Stefan boured himself some coffee.

„_When are we going?"_ Stefan asked. Damon looked at his watch.

„_In five minutes. Be ready if you're coming with us."_ After saying that he left the kitchen. Damon went into Alex's room. She was still sleeping. He didn't know if he should wake her up or just leave a note. Just when he was going to write a note to her, she woke up.

„_What's going on?"_ Alex asked, still half sleeping.

„_I just wanted to say that we are all leaving. We are going to Jeremy's and Elena's house because someone broke in there last night. You can go back to sleep."_ Damon said quietly and Alex let her head fall back on to the pillow.

Alex woke up about an hour after Damon had talked to her. She felt that her head was on something that was harder than a pillow, but was still comfortable. She opened her eyes and saw that what she was laying on was someone's chest.

„_Good morning love," _Klaus said charmingly. Alex basicly jumped out of the bed. _„I love your pj."_ Klaus said with a smirk. Alex looked her black shorts and hot pink top.

„_You have to stop doing this. You just can't appear out of no-where."_ Alexandra said to Klaus.

„_I came here with a reason this time." _He said and stood up.

„_And what is this reason?"_ Alex said, being annoyed by Klaus.

„_I wanted to ask you out on a date." _ Alex looked suprised and started laughing.

„_You asked me on a date?"_ Alexandra smiled. _„I would love to go on a date with you." _And she bit her lower lip. _„When?"_

„_Tonight?" _ Klaus asked and Alex nodded.

„_I'll pick you up at 6." And t_hen Klaus left the boarding house. Alex went and had a shower, put on some comfortable clothes and started unpacking her clothes she and Elena had bought yesterday. She thought that they had bought too many things.

**Gilber house**

Damon went in first Elena and Jeremy coming after him. Stefan came in last. The place was a mess. A broken vase and some pictres on the floor. When they reached the kitchen there was blood on the cupboards and on the floor.

„_Well I don't know what you are looking for, but I don't see anything except a big mess." _ Jeremy said.

„_Yeah that's because you're a human."_ Damon said. They looked around the kitchen, when they suddenly heard someone stepping into the house. Damon out his finger showing the other to be quiet. Then Damon ran out of the kitchen and in to the hallway pushing the person onto the ground. Elena, Stefan and Jeremy followed Damon into the room.

„_April?"_ Jeremy asked confuced.

„_I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you." _And she took of with vampire speed.

„_Wait! You know her?"_ Stefan asked Jeremy.

„_Yeah, April Young."_ Elena said.

„_Young, as in pastor Young?"_ Damon asked trying to put two thing together.

„_Yes,"_ Jeremy said._ „When did she become a vampire?"_ Jeremy asked worriedly.

„_I don't know, but it seems that she was the one who attecked you so it still isn't safe for you to stay here."_ Elena said. _„Let's go get your stuff."_ Elena and Jeremy went upstaris as Stefan and Damon went out of the house and into the car.

**Boarding house**

It was 5 pm when Elena, Jeremy, Damon and Stefan got back to the house.

„_I'll go see what Alex is doing."_ Stefan said and left. He knocked on Alexanrda's door and opened it. He saw her in the bathroom doing her make up.

„_Oh hi Stefan."_ Alex said with a soft smile on her face.

„_You're going out?"_ Stefan asked as she came out of the bathroom.

„_I have a date, but..."_ Alex paused and looked a little guilty. _„It's... well... the date is with Klaus."_ And she saw how Stefan's face changed. He was angry and Alex didn't like to see him like that.

„_What? With Klaus?"_ Stefan asked her and stepped closer to her. Alex's heart started beating faster.

„_Stefan calm down. It's nothing. I...I just want to see if... I just... I have feelings for him and I want to see if maybe I..."_ But Stefan cut her short.

„_What you maybe? He is devil himself. He has done too much bad in his life,not only to me, but to many other people. Innocent people." _Stefan yelled at her sister.

„_I haven't seen the bad side of him."_ Alex cried.

„_You are not going out with him." _Stefan had pushed Alex against a wall and she was getting really scared of him.

„_Damon!"_ Alex screamed.

„_Yeah, call Damon. Even he isn't going to aprove it."_ Stefan said with a angry voice as his hold her shouders in his arms strongly. Damon came into the room and saw Stefan hurting Alex.

„_Let her go!"_ He went over to him with his vampire speed and pulled him away from Alex.

„_She's going out with Klaus. That isn't okey."_ Stefan said to Damon. Damon didn't look at Alex he just pulled Stefan out of the room. When they had left the room Alex let out a sight. As she did it Elena came into the room.

„_Are you okey?"_ Elena asked.

„_Yes. I see why Stefan doesn't like Klaus, but he has never been as sweet to me ad Damon. I know why, but it isn't like I can change it, you know?"_ Alex said to Elena who now looked confuced.

„_What? What happened then?"_ Elena asked from Alex and sat on the bed next to her.

„_You don't know?"_ Alex was a little suprised. _„Oh, well I guess that if they didn't tell you about me then they didn't tell you about our mother?"_ Alex asked Elena and she shook her head. _„It was a long time ago. I was three years old and Stefan was six. We lived a happy life until on day I went outside playing eventhough I was told I mustn't go. There were vampires in Mystic Falls then too. It was already dark outside, but I love the outdoors and i was little. I playing when I saw someone coming towards me and this person looked so nice and friendly. I think it was a guy, I'm not sure. He came closer to me and then his face changed. I bit me, but then my mom came outside with a wooden stake. She tried to atteck him, but he was stronger, faster. He let go of me, but then attacked my mom. Damon and Stefan saw it. Damon ran, took me and then ran back inside. The vampire couldn't get in."_ Tears came into Alex's eyes. _„Ever since then he hates me."_

„_You remember all of that? You were only three years old._" Elena asked her stunned.

„_Human brain is a weird thing."_ She smiled shyly.

„_Okey. So you're going on a date with Klaus."_ Elena asked Alexandra.

„_Yes it's just that I want to give him a change. I know he has done alot of bad things, but to me he has always been loving and I just can't give up on that."_

„_You don't have to explane it to me. I know that you can't choose who you fell in love with. Just be careful."_ Elena said and hugged Alex. She ended the hug and added. _„Come on let me help you get ready." _

At 6 pm Alex was ready. She went downstairs to wait for Klaus outside so he and Stefan wouldn't meet, but when she opened the door Klaus stood behind it.

„_You look lovely."_ Klaus said with a small smile.

„_Thank you."_ Alex smiled back.

„_Shall we go?"_ he asked reaching out a hand towards Alexandra and she nodded. _„And by the way you were right. The dark red dress looks so much better than the golden one."_Alex smiled shyly.

Klaus was driving the car. They didn't go into Mystic Falls, they drove away from it. Alex really wanted to know where they were going, but decided not to ask him.

„_Klaus,"_ she said quietly.

„_Yes love?"_ Klaus replied.

„_I just...I agreed to go on a date with you bacause I wanted to give you a new change. I wanted to start from a blank page with you."_ She said now looking towards him.

„_Good to know,"_ he smiled. _„Now here, use this to cover your eyes."_ And he handed her a black scarf. Alex didn't ask any questions, she just took the scarf and covered her eyes.

„_Why did I have to do this?"_

„_I don't want to ruin the suprise." _ He said and the drove for about five minutes before he stopped the car. _„Okey, we're here." _he helped her out of the car and took of the scarf. They were on a edge of a cliff and there was a table with servants. There were also more then thousand candles.

„_Oh my god this is so beautiful."_ And she hugged him. They had a grat night together. They talked and walked. At one point Alex felt cold, but then Klaus went to his car, took a cardigan out of it and cave it to Alex. It was the first time, over a long period of time, that Alex felt special again.

It was about 10pm when thay started to come back. They reached the Salvatore boarding house at 10.34pm. Klaus helped Alex out of the car.

„_Oh, I almost forgot."_ He reached for his pocket and took out a box. Alex opened it and inside the box was a silver necklace.

„_It's so beautiful,"_ she smiled and then cave Klaus a small kiss on his cheek. After that Alex went inside. She was still looking the necklace, but when she looked up she saw that the boarding house was a mess and after that everything went black.

**Omg, Kalex had a date. I'm sorry for all the Stefan fans. I just felt like Stefan gets mad at her because of the date, but as you see Stefan why Stefan doesn't trust her ****decisions. But what happened to Alexandra when she got home. Can you guess? Update soon. Thanks for reading**


	9. Chapter 9: David and Michael

**This chapter has some action in it. We find out who took Alex and much more. I really don't kknow what else to say with out giving spoilers. Enjoy reading.**

**Boarding house**

After Alex and Klaus had left Stefan came downstairs.

„_They left?"_ Stefan asked from Elena and she nodded.

„_Alex told me why you don't trust her decisions, but you can't blame her for what happened to your mom for the rest of your lives."_ Elena said and walked towards Stefan.

„_Elena, I love you."_ Stefan said and looked Elena with a hopeless face.

„_Stefan, I care about you too, but I can't do this right now."_ Elena tried to back away from Stefan, but he pushed her against the nearest wall and kissed her. Stefan's lips didn't feel soft and loving like it used to. His lips felt hard and attacking. Elena tried to push Stefan away from her, but he was too strong. Damon walked into the living room and saw what was happening.

„_Damn it Stefan, how many girls to I have to save from you today."_ Damon crabbed his brother and threw him into the coffee table. Stefan quickly got up and attacked his brother. Jeremy had also gotten into the living room.

„_Stop it!"_ Elena was crying. But they didn't stop fighting until there was a knock on the door. Jeremy went and opened the door. There were two men standing behind it.

„_Hello,"_ Jeremy said to them, but before he could do anything else the men started to attacked him, but Elena, Stefan and Damon could stop them before they did. They fought, but they were losing because Stefan and Damon had insured each other in their fight.

„_We need to leave,"_ Damon said to Stefan and Elena and so they did. As they left Damon crabbed Jeremy and gone they were.

One of the vampires told to the other. _„She didn't seem to be here."_

„_Lets look around the house."_ They walked from room to room until they heard a car pulling in front of the house. They saw Alexandra and Klaus coming out of the car.

„_Bingo,"_ they said at the same time. As Alex walked into the house and Klaus drove away one of the vampires crabbed Alex and they left the boarding house.

**Mikelson mansion**

Klaus arrived home and was happy that his date with Alexandra went so good.

„_I see your date went well,"_ Kol said with a smirk on his face. Klaus glanzed at him.

„_It really is non of your business to worry about."_ Klaus said angryly to his brother. Klaus went upstairs to his room, took a paper and a pencil and started drawing. His drawing was cut short by a knock on the door and then Kol calling him to come down. Klaus went downstaris and saw Damon, Stefan and Elena.

„_What to you want?"_ He asked them annoyed.

„_Is Alexandra here?"_ Damon asked quickly. Klaus felt how something inside him clicked.

„_I took her home about fifteen minutes ago."_ Klaus said quite coldly. He saw the faces of them. _„What happened?"_ Klaus asked.

„_We need to go back."_ Elena said to Damon. Thay started to leave, but they were stopped by Klaus.

„_I asked, what happened?"_ Klaus said more angryly. Elena told everything to Klaus. When she told him how the two men looked Klaus's face changed.

„_Do you know who they are?"_ Elena asked, but Klaus didn't reply. He took of with vampire speed to the boarding house. He looked into every room, but Alex wasn't in any of them. He was too late. Soon Damon and Elena arrived.

„_She isn't here."_ Klaus said.

„_To you know who took her?"_ Damon asked Klaus.

„_By what you told me the ones who attacked you were David and Michael. They want revenge."_

„_Revenge? To who?" _Damon asked confuced.

„_A long time ago, when I was after Katherine I met them,then there were four of them, but I killed one of them because he was getting to annoying. He knew some things he shouldn't have had to know. But they also want revenge on you."_Klaus added.

„_Why would they want revenge on us?"_ Elena and Damon asked at the same time.

„_Because now there are two of them. You killed one of their brothers. Turing one of the dance parties you killed a vampire. Remember? He wasn't as powerful as they are, but they still cared about him and now they want revenge. So the easiest way is to do, is by doing something to Alexandra."_

**In a cabine in the woods**

Alex slowly woke up. She didn't know where she was. When she remembered what had happened she quickly stood up from the bed she had been laying in and looked for a way to escape. She saw that the window was a little bit opened and quickly climbed out ouf it. Alex started to run, but she didn't get far. Someone pushed her against the ground and sat on top her.

„_Don't do that again or it will end a lot more uglier the next time."_ He whispered and came off of her. He pulled her up and put one of his hand around her waist so she couldn't run away again. They got back to the cabin and there was another vampire waiting for them.

„_Did you tell her, David, not to run away again?"_ he asked with a smirk.

„_Yes Michael, I did."_ And David cave him a smirk back.

„_What to you want from me? Have I done something?"_ Alex finaly asked.

„_No love, you didn't. But your boyfriend did."_ Micael said.

„_And also Damon, Stefan and what was her name. Ahh Elena."_ David added dreamingly.

„_Then why me?"_ Alex asked.

„_Because you're their conecting link." _Michael said as he smiled a evil smile to Alexandra.

„_So if I'm the conecting link and you took me here to have revenge on them then this can't be good for me." _Alex thought loudly.

„_That's right babe."_ David said as he stroke Alexandra's hair. Alex wanted to know more.

„_So what does it mean you want to have revenge on them? What's my role in it?" _Alex asked shyly. At that David and Michael laught. This can't be good either, Alex tought. David had let go and now Michael was coming closer to her. Alex automatically started to back of. Her heart started beating faster. She walked backwards until there was nowhere to step anymore. She was now between a door and Michael. _„You, little miss, are here to keep us entertained."_ He said and leaned forward. Alex could feel his breathing on her fac. No, she thought. This wasn't how the night was suppoes to go.

Michael leaned more closer to her neck. His pushed away her hair and pressed a soft kiss on her neck and she felt that his fangs were out. Alex pushed Michael away, but he came back to her and then Alex slapped him. That was a wrong move, Alex knew it, but she still did it. She tried to run into antoher room, but Michael crabbed her by her arm and pulled her back agaist the door.

„_Wrong move love. Very wrong move."_And he bit her neck. David just looked at how Michael drank her blood. Alex felt how her leg were getting weak. Michael put one of his hand around her waist to support her. David saw how weak she was getting and stopped his brother.

„_Stop. You're killing her and we don't want to do it. At least not yet." _David put one of his hand on his brother shouldres. Michael stopped drinking and let Alex fell onto the ground.

„_Her blood,"_ Michael said while taking deep breaths. _„It tastes like heaven. I have never tasted something like that before." _Michael said and left David in to the room with Alex.

**Boarding house**

They were trying to figure out where they could have taken Alex to. Klaus was worried as hell and so were Elena and Damon.

„_Klaus, do you know any place they could be?" _Damon asked. He was mad that he couldn't do more and that the only person that could do more was Klaus.

„_Wait I think I might know one place where they could be."_ Elena and Damon looked at him. _„They have a cabin in the woods. I don't know 100% where it is, but we are going to needsome more vampire power. I'm going to call Kol."_ Klaus said and left the room. Damon took his phone and called Stefan. Elena wanted to call Caroline and Tyler, but they didn't even know that Stefan and Damon had a sister. Damon ended the call with Stefan. _„He's on his way here."_

„_So is Kol,"_ Klaus said as he walked into the room. They waited for five minutes and then Stefan and Kol arrived. They mad out a plan and went looking for the cabin.

**In the cabin**

„_Wake up sleepy head."_ David said as he shook Alexandra. She opened her eyes and gasped for air. It was still dark outside. _„They will be here soon."_

Alex looked at him confuced. _„Who will be?"_

„_Your friends."_ David smiled, but that smiled had a evilness inside it. _„Here is some food." _And David handed her a banana and some water. He looked at her as she ate. When she was finished he crabbed her by the arm and took her to the room Michael atteced her few hours ago.

„_Hello love."_ He greeted her. And then added, _„They're here." _ The same moment someone opened the door and Alex saw Klaus coming in. She sighted in realif. After him came in Damon, Elena and Kol (at least Alex thought it was Kol). The moment they all were in the house Michael tightned his crip on her hand.

„_Let her go!"_ Klaus shouted.

„_Why should I, we've had so much fun together."_ Michael moved Alexandra's hair and reviled a bite mark on her neck. He saw how mad Klaus got and just smirked to him.

„_I will kill you."_ Klaus hissed. Michael and David laughed at that.

„_I don't think you will do anythingto me, because if you do I will snap her neck."_ Michael said laughing a evil laugh. He then rested his head on Alexandra's shoulder and looked at her bite mark. _„I think I want some more of her blood. Have you tasted it, bacause it tastes like heaven."_ He smirked and moved his lips closer to Alex's neck.

„_Just let her go,"_ Elena begged.

„_Oh Elena, things don't work like that. We aren't going to let her go just because you want it." _David sid to Elena. Michael's fangs were out and he bit Alex's neck. Klaus tried to run to Michael, but was stopped by Kol.

„_Let me go Kol,"_ he demanded, but he didn't. Damon and Elena were in the same situatsion. Damon tried to get to Alex, but Elena was stopping him. David just watched his brother drinking Alexandra's blood.

Michael took his fangs out of her neck. _„Ah, like I said. Heaven."_David and Michael didn't know that Stefan was there too. He quietly went behind Michael. When Elena, Damon and Kol saw him behind Michael they knew it was now or never. Stefan pulled Michael away from Alex with all his strenght. As Stefan was holding Michael, Damon took a stake and stabbed him into the heart. Kol at the same time attacked David. He hold him while Elena came and stabbed him. And now both of the brothers were dead.

When Stefan brabbed Michael he let go of Alex. She felt weak from the blood loss, but Klaus catched her before she could hit the ground.

„_Thank you." _She said. Alex hugged Klaus and then cave him a small kiss on his lips.

„_I'm going to call Jer and tell him that he can go back to the boarding house." _Elena said quietly to Damon and went out of the house. When she ended the call and turned around to walk back inside, but was stopped by Stefan.

„_I wanted to __apologize__ for what I did earlier today. I was just mad and I didn't think what I was doing." _Stefan said with guilt.

„_It's alright Stefan, because now I know I don't love you anymore."_ And with saying that Elena went back inside. As she walked in Klaus was picking Alexandra up from the floor.

**Boarding house**

Klaus took Alex to her bed. She had fell asleep on their way back home. Klaus gently put Alex to her bed and kissed her on the forehead. He started to leave when Alex crabbed his hand. _„Please don't go."_ Klaus took of his shoes and climbed into the bed. Holding Alexandra in a tight hug they were both fast asleep.

**So another chapter with Kalex in it. I know what many of you may think. Michael, but it just seemed right. I working on the new chapter right now. Hope you enjoyed it **** Leave reviews.**


End file.
